Intravenous Black
by Ratumo
Summary: Some allegiances are formed in the most interesting ways.


**A/N**: Just a short little oneshot on Intravenousshipping (IV x Yami Bakura). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sixteen minutes.<p>

Sixteen minutes left until he's forced out of that timeline - ah, no, that _dimension_...is that not how it is, now? He's changed too much already. The sands of time were slipping away, ever so quickly, through that flimsy sift, and honestly, who in their right minds would not seize such a tremendous opportunity? IV smirked into the pool of red liquid his face was momentarily smashed into, bent over unwillingly by a dark figure hanging above him. Low chuckling - though, by who? - he suddenly asks himself, but it all simply illuminated the dead air among them, dead still by their increasing familiarity with each other's voices.

Beautiful.

Bakura turned him over and pushed himself up against the "older" boy, holding up the clock by its chain. The old, chipped clock with roman numerals seemingly hanging off the edges. The cap had been torn off from the years upon years upon decades of decay.

And now, all of that power, in the hands of a psycho. Correction - a _different _psycho.

One that may even surpass the deteriorated mind of IV's own. If that were possible. And from what he had heard of this man, - no, boy, - there was a large chance of there being so. It was amazing, being fully dominated by someone, anyone. Because that wasn't normal for IV. It was intriguing, to put it lightly, and to put it heavily, tantalizing. He had heard so much of Bakura, of the spirit of the Millennium Ring, from the Academy. And ever since then, he had been waiting for this day.

"_There is a fine line between admiration and lust," Bakura had said previously. "Though, either is fine for me."_

And there they were now.

They had their intentions, their own hidden motives. But they did not concern the other, and so, they had both thought of the other as a possible formidable ally. And yet, there was something else there. They were similar, and slight narcissists, which meshed together unsurprising well. Suddenly, Bakura threw the dirty, old clock away from them. His final escape. His only escape. Not that he was planning to, but Bakura had to make very sure. They still were on the very cusp of being able to even trust each other to a small extent in their allegiance.

IV's overcoat and Bakura's stripped shirt were already gone. Gone, as in, probably discarded a yard away, torn up to the point of whoever finding it probably thinking that an animal had attacked someone. It was funny, briefly thinking of such a thing happening, but it was difficult in their position thinking of...anything.

Bakura's nails dug into IV's sides as he quickly ripped off the cream colored pants and boxers. He laughed aloud at the erect dick, though quickly got to work on pumping it in his hand. IV gripped his shoulders hard, growling at their position. In annoyance, Bakura took him then into his mouth, causing IV to throw his head back and hit it on the pavement, producing a groan of slight pain and pleasure. Smirking, Bakura then slipped a finger inside of IV. Then, another, and pulled and pushed, exploring his walls. He tore off his own pants. Suddenly, he silently reprimanded himself for tearing up the clothing so much. Now what were they going to do afterward?

He growled lowly in irritation. In slight anger, he pushed his dick into IV and pulled back, continually ramming into him, hitting his prostate and making him let out a muffled cry of an immense mixture of pain and pleasure. Bakura groaned, feeling himself rip IV apart, feeling a small amount of blood leaking out. Moments passed, long moments, before the terribly overwhelming feeling finally truly got to IV, and he bit on his lip as he came. Just seconds later, Bakura released himself into IV.

Carefully, Bakura pulled himself up and put on his slightly ripped pants. He smirked wildly and turned away from IV, who was panting and picking himself up.

"Perhaps this is a sign of a wonderful allegiance."


End file.
